Thames
'Thames '(テムズ Temuzu) is an antagonist in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He is one of the Dark Charm Knights who travels to Yūkibarano to capture Bukku before he can find the four Pretty Cure. In Episode 22, Thames take on the alter ego 'Ryoma Aisaki '(愛咲龍馬 Aisaki Ryōma) History Thames was the last Dark Charm Knight to be created by Kuroizado. He was twisted from the selfish side of dark magic and the sinful traits of pride and greed. Thames feels that he is nothing more than the dark magic he was twisted and blindly serves his master and help him take control of all of the worlds. in hopes of gaining a sense of fulfilment. Personality Thames is a spoiled brat who does whatever he wants whenever he wants. He is a playful and immature boy with a sharp-tongue. He does not take insults likely, but loves to hand out taunts to anyone he meets. Thames finds joy in watching other people's misery and finds people's struggles and pain entertaining. As Ryoma, he still wears his bad attitude on his sleeve and has a habit of complaining about everyone. However, that doesn't stop him from helping out and showing his soft side for sweets and open up able what troubles him. Appearance Thames is an average height, pale-skinned boy. He has lavender-grey hair with long, shaggy bangs. Elf-like ears that stick straight-out. He has green-coloured eyes and clown-like blue marks on his eyes. Thames wears a short-sleeved turquoise jacket, dark orange long-sleeved shirt, dark loose knee-length shorts, skeleton scandals, and a black necklace with three silver fangs. Abilities Like the rest of the Dark Charm Knights, Thames can turn Fairytale Puppets into Endingu Voodoo to create Endingu. Thames only uses dark magic to fly and an endless supply of candy. Relationships 'Imari Suzukawa '- Thames loves having Imari as a "playmate" when they fight and even gave her the nickname "Pinky". Upon meeting Imari face-to-face, he has troubles understanding her bighearted-nature and is very short-tempered with her carefree ways. 'Linda '- Thames follows Linda's orders, but not without complaining. However, after Linda masterminded Xoanon's demise, Thames holds a grudge against and has lost her trust. Nevertheles, for the sake of fufilling Kuroizado's will, Thames continues to work with Linda, but not without constantly looking over his shoulder. 'Xoanon '- Thames finds Xoanon annoying and pathetic when he is defeated and acts very arrogant around him. He loves to taunt him and make Xoanon mad. His relationship to him is that of a bratty little brother. However, when Xoanon dies, Thames surprise himself when he cries for his late-teammate, showing to have care for Xoanon more than he thought. Etymology 'Thames: '(テムズ) is an ancient Celtic name that means "the dark one" 'Ryōma: '(龍馬) means "dragon and horse" 'Aisaki: '(愛) means "love" and (咲) means "bloom" Trivia * Thames is the youngest member of the Dark Charm Knights * Thames was the last to be created from Dark Magic by Kuroizado * Thames is the brat and tormentor of the group * Thames has a love for candy ** He has a stash of lollipops in his pant pocket * Thames enjoys other people's misery * Thames is the only character that uses slang * Thames calls Cure Fable by the nickname "Pinky" * Thames is the fourth villain to be a kid, followed by Kiriya, Ira, and Lock Gallery FairytaleThames.png|Thames's Normal Form RyomaAisaki.png|Thames' Human Form Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Dark Charm Knights Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure villains